Sticks and Stones
by Fangirlcrazy5678
Summary: "Slade" I growled. When Dick was Robin and still my partner, I would always warn him to stay away from the most dangerous of villains including Joker, Ra's al ghul, and Slade Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke. This is my first fanfic, so i accept advice
1. You'll be alright

Sticks and stones

Bruce

"_You'll be alright."_

Never before had one sentence meant so little to me. Being alright means being content, loved, and happy. But, at that moment, I wasn't and I believed I never would again. For every night I would lie awake, too scared to fall asleep and face the nightmare; No, not nightmares, memories.

A threat…

Two gunshots…

Two thuds as the lifeless bodies of my parents fell to the hard floor…

Silence…

…Then a scream.

I usually wake up after that, still screaming.

"_You'll be alright."_

Nearly everyone said that to me, that I'd be okay. Yet here I am nearly thirty years later still waking up with a scream or at least a whimper.

"Master Bruce?"

Looking up from my place behind my office desk to find Alfred, the butler, having his head held high and his suit worn to perfection.

"Yes Alfred."

"Master Richard called no more than a few moments ago. He was asking for you, and might I add that he sounded quite urgent…" trailing off, Alfred no longer held his head high instead looking down, suddenly finding his shoes more interesting. This was not normal for the butler.

"Alfred?" I asked getting worried.

"Slade Wilson, Sir" Alfred whispered, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Slade" I growled. When Dick was Robin and still my partner, I would always warn him to stay away from the most dangerous of villains including Joker, Ra's al ghul, and Slade Wilson A.K.A Deathstroke the Terminator. If one of them was causing trouble I would prevent both Dick Grayson and Robin from leaving the Manor until the maniacs were behind bars. He would protest, of course, and I should have known that he wouldn't listen and sneak out anyway to try and help. Every time Slade and I were fighting he would always ask _"how's the little bird?"_ non-stop he would talk about my son as if he were property, which made me sick, and still does.

I never explained to Dick why he would be left behind: that was my first mistake.

My son, thinking I didn't trust him, snuck out after finding out Slade's location on the Batcomputer. Due to what happened I'm certain that that was what Slade had planned.

Slade wanted Robin to find him.


	2. The day it started

Sticks and Stones

Bruce

_**4 years earlier **_

"Why?"

"Because, I said so."

"That's not an answer Bruce."

Sighing heavily I pulled off my cowl and finally turned around from the computer to face Dick Grayson, my ward – and hopefully soon to be son – who was looking at me with those eyes that could make the hardest of men turn into the softest - I was living proof of that.

"It's my answer Dick. I don't want Robin on the field tonight, not until I get this mess fixed up." I eyed him carefully, noticing the slight narrowing of his eyes.

"It could be cleaned up faster with some help." He growled. He was right, but knowing that Slade was out there, still fixated with Robin, I couldn't risk it. As long as Slade was roaming around, the dynamic duo would just be Batman.

"Do you not trust me?"

"Of course, Richard. The reason you're staying here tonight has nothing to do with me not trusting you." I told him. I hoped that would be enough for him to stop arguing and understand.

"Then what?"

Or not.

Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Please Dick, just stay here." I begged. I was desperate. Dick was like a son to me, losing him would cause me to shut out everything – become emotionless – once again. Opening my eyes, to see if Dick showed any change of opinion, to find Dick looking at me with wide eyes.

"Bruce?" It was no more than a whisper, but I heard it – I am the batman after all.

"I can't tell you why. I don't want the information to come back to haunt you … or me." I wasn't sure if was doing the right thing, not telling him. He deserved to know, yet I didn't want him to spend hours trying to find out why Slade was so interested in him. That would only make him like me, and that's not always a good thing. "… Please."

Silence was my only answer.

Then a small nod.

"Okay Bruce, I'll stay." Giving me a small, gentle smile Dick slowly turned around towards the stairs to Wayne Manor. However, before he took any steps, he looked over his small shoulder to face me.

"Just come back, okay? I know that's a stupid thing to say to _the batman_, but you won't have anyone watching your back…" he looked down for only a second before he fully turned around a grin forming on his face. "Plus, you promised me that new motorcycle for my birthday. If you're not okay, than no motorcycle." Giving me one last grin he turned and ran up the stairs, probably smelling Alfred's cookies.

_**Later **_

_REAL NAME Slade Wilson _

_OCCUPATION Mercenary_

_HEIGHT 6 ft 4 in _

_WEIGHT__ 225 lbs._

_LOCATION Unknown _

_ABILITIES__ Can supposedly uses over 90% of his brain capacity, increasing his intellect. He has superhuman strength, senses, and reflexes, also skilled with multiple weapons. Do not engage alone. _

"Computer, search for known warehouses in Gotham abandoned in the last ten years." I didn't know if this was going to help any. But Villains had a strange habit of using abandoned warehouses as bases. I had no useful information on Slade to tell me if he was any different.

"_There are thirty-four abandoned warehouses in your area"_

Great.

"Download all locations onto the Batmobile"

_Downloading…_

Getting out of the bat seat – as Dick likes to call it - and walking over to the Batmobile. As Bruce Wayne I obviously owned a various amount of 'cool' cars, but none of them compared to the Batman's. It was a little kids dream to own something like it. For me, it's just helpful. Automatic doors open as I approach and I jump behind the wheel, glancing at the various buttons and complex technology. Once I pulled my cowl up, I decided to start at the warehouses further away and work my way back.

_Download Complete _

Driving through the tunnels that lead to Gotham City, I only had one concern. How would I stop Deathstroke alone?

Unaware that Dick Grayson was making his way down the stairs looking directly at the files of Slade Wilson still open.

* * *

Dick

"Master Richard, could you please go and ask Master Bruce if he will be present for dinner?"

"Can't I just call him?" It was a reasonable question.

"Of course, yet you need the exercise young sir."

"I'm fighting fit!" He just gave me that look that clearly said _"Go and ask Master Bruce if he is staying for dinner or no more cookies **for a year**."_

"Sure Alfie." Avoiding Alfred's schooling gaze for the nickname instead turning and running out the door to the Library. Ignoring Alfred's calls of "No Running in the House!"

Surprisingly, it didn't take long to reach the library. The large quantity of books on the numerous bookshelves would catch someones interest. Yet for me and Bruce it was the two painting's of two families that were cruelly taken from each other. Thomas and Martha Wayne, never had the chance to meet them, but when Bruce did speak about them , which was rarely, it was always of the happy moments of a young Bruce Wayne, his parents - and Alfred, of course.

It was the other painting, my family, that either lighted my mood or lowered it. My father, John Grayson was holding his wife, my mother, Mary Grayson. They looked so...

peaceful.

Its not fair that I remember every last detail of the man that killed them, yet can't remember what my own mother and father looked like. Just a haze.

I turned my gaze to the reason why I was in the library in the first place, the grandfather clock. It wasn't really the clock but were it led - the Batcave.

Adjusting the time to that of Thomas's and Martha's death, hearing a load click as the clock opened like a door revealing a high tech elevator.

A couple of seconds later I was stepping out and walking down the few steps left. I heard the sound of the Batmobile and knew it was Bruce leaving, making sure I looked around spotting the T-Rex, the penny, the joker card, yet no Bruce or Batman. Turning to look at the other side of the cave to see if he was still at the Batcomputer to find an empty chair. However, there were still file's open.

It wouldn't hurt to have a look.

The closer I got to the computer the more I could see.

_REAL NAME Slade Wilson"_

_OCCUPATION Mercenary_

_HEIGHT 6 ft 4 in_

_WEIGHT__ 225 lbs._

_LOCATION Unknown_

_ABILITIES__ Can supposedly use over 90% of his brain capacity, increasing his intellect. He has superhuman strength, senses, and reflexes, also skilled with multiple weapons. Do not engage alone._

"Slade Wilson?" I remembered Bruce talking about a guy named Slade. He was on that list of _'bad guys Robin is never allowed to face.' _But who is he?

Think Grayson.

Well he isn't the joker , Ra's al Gul doesn't have a secret identity, Amazo's a robot so no. who else?

Death- something.

Death... star? no.

Death man? nope.

Deathstro- oh.

oh no.

Deathstroke the Terminator. Worlds most deadliest assassin.

"Computer. Gotham News."

_"- ninety-five percent chance of rain on Saturday folks, so get your umbrella's ready fo-"_

"Not the weather!"

_searching... _

"Master Dick?"

"AAH!" falling out of the 'Bat-seat' and falling butt first onto the floor, looking up to find Alfred who seemed quite amused. "How do you do that!?" Bruce and I always suspected Alfred had some sort of powers. People might think that Batman's the scariest, they haven't met Alfred Pennyworth. "Someone needs to put a bell on you!" That would be _really_ helpful.

"Few have tried and lived to tell the tale young Sir." Giving me an amused smile whilst offering me his hand, I admittedly took it, hating the feeling of embarrassment.

"Thanks."

"I apologize for scaring you Master Dick."

"Its fine Alfie."

"Alfie? Sir."

"yeah, short for Alfred!"

"hmm."

Sitting back down and getting back onto my search on Deathstroke, I heard a low sigh behind me. Looking over my shoulder to find Alfred looking at the file still open in the corner of the screen.

"Alfie?"

"Sir, may I ask why you are looking at this particular file?" His eyes never left Deathstrokes file.

"Bruce left it open. I remember hearing on the new's that Deathstroke had been spotted in Gotham yesterday, thought it wouldn't hurt to find some stuff out about the dude."

"I don't find that very wise Master Richard." he looked down at me with concerned eyes.

"You to?" Both Alfred and Bruce don't wan't me getting involved. That was _so _uncool. "Whats the deal with this Slade guy that makes you two look at me like a wounded puppy!?"

"sir-"

Quickly and sharply getting up to face the butler a determined look on my face. I wanted answers, Bruce would't give them to me, why not Alfred?

"Ever since Bruce came home yesterday and asked to talk to you _privately _you've been treating me like a fragile flower. BOTH OF YOU!" I was starting to yell at him now, and I didn't know if I was being brave or stupid.

"Mast-"

"Bruce has been avoiding me! You won't leave me alone in a room without checking in on me every two seconds! You're no-"

"RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON!" That made me shut up. Never before had Alfred yelled at me or called me by my first name without using 'master' or 'Sir'. Looking clearly at him I saw just how little I really knew about the man. He was clearly upset, witch was understandable. My mission for answers was a complete and utter failer.

"Master Bruce and have come to a mutual agreement to keep the topic of Slade Wilson between the two of us, for your best interest!" Now he's angry, great. I was getting embarrassed... again, oh how I hated feeling embarrassed. Plan B then: change subject. A random question! Anything!

"Whats for dinner?" I asked in my small, innocent voice. Making sure to add the puppy dog eyes, no one could resist those, not even Alfred! I think?

"Don't change the subject, Master Richard!" Alfred seemed unfazed by my huge puppy eyes directed right at him! This guy is unbelievable!

Seriously!?

"IT'S CONFIRMED, YOU DO HAVE SUPERPOWERS!" No ordinary human could resist the famous puppy eyes! Pennyworth took a deep breath in and ever so slowly breathed out. He wasn't as angry or as upset as he was before, that didn't mean he wasn't though.

"Slade Wilson is dangerous. Master Bruce has not aloud Robin out due to the clear fixation Deathstroke has with you Sir." That was unexpected.

"What do you mean?" It was no more than a whisper but I new that Alfred heard me - Super Human and all that stuff.

"Deathstroke is unnaturally interested in you, Master Richard." He closed his eyes for no more than a few seconds before opening them and looking straight at me with a determined look. "You must stay away from him, heaven knows what the man is thinking."

for the second time that day I gave a small nod to tell that I understood.

"Do you know anything else?" If I did run into this guy I wanted to make sure I knew all that could.

"I have told you all that I can, young Sir." He spoke with that purpose in his voice once again.

"Thanks anyway. I'll be in my room. " I wanted to avoid another argument with the man if possible. Walking past him I noticed that his eyes were once again looking at the file of Deathstroke.

I had no clue who this guy was, but I didn't like him, not one bit.

VVVVVVVVVVVV

Im not certain on this chapter... especially the begging. Im open to suggestions for the next chapter.


	3. Answering the call

**HI i'm still alive. Just been busy with school and family stuff. So so so sorry for the wait.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the helpful advice. **

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes at the end of last chapter, I was extremely tired,**

**andddd... I don't own any characters involved in Young Justice. I would be a very happy lady if I did. **

* * *

Answering the call

Wally

**_Mount. Justice, Happy Harbor._**

**_1:23pm_**

_present day_

"Hi Dick, its Wally. Again."

I was starting to get worried. I hadn't heard from Dick for just over a week now. His apartment in Bludhaven was empty, Wayne Manor's only occupants are the boss man, the 'super powered' butler and the new bird, and Nightwing's known hideouts were searched by Red Arrow... nothing.

Sure, his new life as Nightwing demanded him to stay in Bludhaven more often and less time at the cave, however, he would always tell either me, Batman, or a member of the 'Bat Family' or Young Justice that he was unavailable.

No one has gotten a call. I've checked, double checked, and triple checked.

"Come on man, just answer."

I lost count on how many times I called him, but each time I would get no response and instead get the answer machine. Now was no exception.

"Please. Wearejustreallyworriedandyou'renotansweringanyoneandIneedtoknowifyouareokay!" I heard a click somewhere and soon realized it was Dick FINALLY answering.

"Wally your speed talking." He sounded tired and possibly annoyed. But he answered!

he's okay, he's okay.

"DUDEYOU'REOKAY!WERETHEHELLHAVEYOUBEEN?WHYHAVEN'TYOUANSWERDANYONE?!WEREAR-"

"Wally."

"-EYOU?!WHAT'SHAPPENING?!AREYOUOKAY?" I was not a happy cookie. I wasn't a blood thirsty one either - per-say. A confused and slightly angry one? most definitely. "AREYOUINTROU-"

"Wally, for haven sake, if you do not shut up I will hang up on you and I won't answer again!" guess the cookie feeling was mutual.

" Sorry dude. just a bit worried. um... are you... um... okay?"

I was trying not to anger him further. I didn't want him to hang up and not be able to get a hold of him again. Not with the horrible couple of years he has had. First with the whole apprentice thing with Deathstroke, then being fired from being Robin - courtesy of a certain clown shooting him, being replaced by Jason, than to have Jason brutally murdered almost a year later.

"No. not really." he whispered. I had to lean in closer to the phone to catch it.

"Whats up dude?"

I never liked him being upset. When we first founded the team he would always pull the tough guy act. Not allowing his friends and sometimes his family to see him troubled with a problem. Hence, why the team found out about Slade after he was kidnapped. After that he started becoming more open.

"I can't tell you now. Not on the phone._ He _could be listening." I wasn't going to ask who _he _was (yet) due to the "I can't tell you now." bit of the conversation.

"I can come over?"

I was hesitant to ask that, the "_ He _could be listening" was starting to get me a bit , Nightwing might have taken it the wrong way. The guy probably shut him self off completely. Having someone - even if it was your best friend - come over after around a week of possibly no human interaction... I didn't want to take my chances with him in this cautious state of mind. but, I was almost certain he knew it was meant as a question, and could freely say no.

"Yeah. Bruce will tell you were I am." he still talked in a small whisper, witch I knew was part of the "_ He _could be listening" thing, but it was getting annoying...

...How would Bruce know were he was?

Bat Powers?

Agent A?

Bat Cameras?

"Tracker." Dick whispered. Did I say that out loud?

Dicks voice was deadpanned, however, I knew there was a slight 'GRRR' to it.

Wait. Bruce knew were he was this entire time!?

"I gotta go Wally." I wasn't going to push him for answers, I'd do that when I saw him.

"See ya."

I was unsure who hanged up on who, But I didn't want to dwell on it too long. It wasn't important.

Bruce. Have to call Bruce!

Phone. phone... communicator.

Wheres my communicator?

search. search. search.

"Artemis!"

"What!" came the annoyed voice from down the hallway.

"Have you seen my communicator?!"

_Recognized **Robin B-8 **_(A/N I have no clue what Tim Drakes Zeta tube name thing-y is.)

"NO!" Artemis harshly replied.

"Thanks for the help!"

"Your very welcome, Kid Mouth!"

Unbelievable. She didn't even look!

I noticed, for the first time, Robin's confused face. If it was under different circumstances I probably would have laughed. Tim's face was in deep deep thought. Most likely trying to figure out what was the cause of the screaming match between me and blonde-y. One side of his mouth was turned down, his eyes were slightly narrowed; looking from me to the entrance to the hallway, whilst his hand rested underneath his chin. Yep, its official, the kid seriously over thought things. He was in his civvies - hoodie, jeans, and of course the sunglasses.

"What was that about?" he didn't really move from his position. Just his lips.

"Can't find my communicator." I sighed in annoyance. My phone was blown up on my most recent mission and I still hadn't gotten a replacement. Seriously! "Have you seen it anywhere?"

lowering his hand from his chin, he seemed to think about a possible , he just responded with a small shake of the head.

"Sorry Wally. Can't remember seeing it. why?"

Sighing once again, this time with a bit of impatience. "Need to call Batman about 'wing" I hoped that would avoid more questions."Can you help me find it? Artemis won't. Conner's too busy watching static. M'gann and Zatanna went out shopping. Kaldurs in Atlantis, and Roy's sulking in his apartment."

He smirked, one that reminded me of Dicks grin back in his Robin days. "Sure. I wasn't really going to do any thing today anyway."

"Thanks Rob."

"No problem."

* * *

**_hours later_**

We tried. We really did. But no communicator was found.

Me and Tim managed to persuade M'gann and Zatanna, when they returned, and Conner - who was bored of his static, and had nothing better to do - to help search.

M'gann and Zee kept looking in Mt. Justice. Conner looked around Happy Harbor. Me and Tim went every other possible place we could think of.

We looked everywhere.

Every corner.

Every crack.

Even at Roy's apartment!

No communicator.

Me and Tim where helping M'gann and Zatanna look in Mt. Justice.

That's when Tim just so happened to ask:

"Why don't you just use mine?"

I was angry, frustrated, and about ready to kill someone.

Why hadn't we thought about that before?

We are the next generation of superheroes! Come on!

We're just idiots. I admit it.

* * *

**That's my really bad attempt at a cliff-hanger. **


End file.
